


My Hero

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, dean being a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: Imagine Dean rescuing you from a set of demons.





	My Hero

The door rattled on its hinges. “Let her go, you son of a bitch!” Dean snarled, spitting with every word.

You tried crying out to him, to let him know that you were somewhat ok, but the gag in your mouth prevented that. 

“It’s no use, Winchester. That door won’t budge!” The demon that had kidnapped you three days ago sounded pretty sure of himself. Either he was ignorant or naïve. Whatever the case, he was about to find out just how very wrong he was.

The demonically warded door shook and the green eyed hunter grunted every time his shoulder or the bottom of his boot met the door. Again and again until you thought maybe the demon was right. Maybe Dean wouldn’t be able to save you. Tears slipped past your eyelashes when the door finally stopped shaking. This was it. This is how your life would end. You had always known you wouldn’t die of old age, but here, at the hands of a lower level demon? You wanted to go out swinging, guns blazing. Not tied to a chair, begging for your life.

“’Bout time he went home. Now… where were we?” His breath was sickeningly sweet as he bent at the waist, forcing you to look at him by placing the flat side of a blade under your chin. One flick of his wrist and his face would be covered in your blood.

It was then that you heard the almost silent movements of your boyfriend. You wanted to say something, anything, but you didn’t have the time nor the ability to do so. You kicked the demon between the legs, he may not be human, but getting kicked in the nuts was painful no matter what you were, and pushed the chair over, landing on your back.

The explosion was deafening. Plaster and bits of wood blew into the room, covering everything in dust and debris. You watched as Dean kicked the demon as he tried to stand, driving him back to the floor with a boot to his back. The hunter jumped on his prey, deflecting wild punches and marring the meat suit’s face with cuts and blood. The demon didn’t stand a chance against the eldest Winchester, especially when he was armed with a blade that would end the demon’s miserable little life.

Orange light still sparked in the demon’s mouth and eyes as Dean stood tall, chest heaving and blood dripping off his bruised knuckles. Running over, he slid to a stop in the dust covered floor before righting the chair. The gag was removed from your mouth, followed by the ropes at your wrists, and your waist.

You jumped up and wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his neck. Despite everything that had transpired, you felt a laugh bubble in your throat. “My hero.”

He squeezed you tight enough that the air was driven from your lungs. After kissing your temple, he swatted you on the ass. “Shut up.”


End file.
